The Living Star
The Living Star or "Zeke" is a part of a symbiotic race called the Symbiotis.Unlike most of thei race Him and his sister,Kiyah did not start off with a large power level.Cam was born to two counsel men named Era and Uzes.Knowing that their planet was doomed to crash someday,they sent Kiyah and Zeke initial out space.Athough during the way a meotor crashed into the ship and split it in half.Cams half immediately spiraled into a nearby blues star.Inside the star,his body slowly began to absorb it.It took 10 years to absorb the star.After that his powerlevel was well over 1 million.After absorbing the star he found himself with new abilities such as telekinesis,the power to control gravity or defy it,and also feed off of the life energy from other things(he didn't know).Now at 18 he arrived at earth to meet Goku,who thought he was a villain,he quickly turned super saiyan three but by Cam not able to control his absorb ability yet,he absorbed the super saiyan Goku,adding that powerlevel to his own.He went on to find the Z fighters.In guilt of what he had done,he told them what had happened.Suprisingly he also found Kiyah there,who had also absorbed someone by the name of Mystic Gohan.She noticed how his normal symbiotic body.After a whileoftraining he went to Bulmas house.She had then made the discovery that he also had the ability to gain energy form ultraviolet rays and radiation.She then told him that after a while he would absorb too much and explode.So that when he started wearing clothes.She made him special pants that would keep him under control.Then a new villian named Radion,one of the Symbiotis,used this ability to absorb many people.Zeke faced off with this villian along side the rest of the Z fighters,but they were slathered.Zeke and Kiyah were the only ones left(due to their bodies having a very high rate of regeneration),to find out that Radion had traveled to meet the council of 12.Once arriving at the Planet he found the gods literally destroyed,only one lived.Kev the strongest one gathered the remains of the gods and allowed the two warrior's to absorb them increasing their power to over what a super saiyan 4 full power and also gaining their abilities.Kev then allowed Zeke to absorb him tremendously increasing his power 1000 fold and gaining his abilities.But while traveling to face the villian he ran into Stauros,who had been trying to attack him.Frightened,Cam absorbed the Nephilem,thus increasing his power even more. And gaining more powers.He then found Radion and faced him.Their powers where equally matched even enough to eliminate a Super Saiyan 10.They clashed and rumbled the universe until Cam grabbed Radion,killed him,then absorbed his body and powers.After this Cam was given an award from the newly regenerated council of 12. Seeking re venge,The reborn Stauros came after Cam.The battle lasted about 7 days before cam made the ultimate sacrifice.He then ripped his clothes apart And went Super Nova exploding the baron planets around him along with Stauros. Personality Cam is much like Future Trunks and Goten.He is playful and joyful he is very kind,but knows when it's the time to get serious. Appearance At first he is silky and symbiotic and black.After absorbing the star, he gains blue stripes or highlights.After that he gained the appearance of a SSJ3,but with silver hair and still half symbiotic. Techniques Kamehameha(all forms Goku knows) Category:Characters Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Made Characters Category:Page added by Ultimate Alien Warrior Category:Page created by Ultimate Alien Warrior